


As You Are

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Sorry for the short offering tonight... Fibro flaring_

“Are you as worried about tonight as I am?”

“You’re worried?”

“No, I just thought I’d try and work the word worried into a sentence for no reason. Of course I’m worried.”

“You have no need to be.”

“Says the man who knows which cutlery to use with which course.”

“There’s only two courses that need cutlery, the starter is finger food.”

“Great, with my table manners I’ll look like a pig with its nose in a trough!”

“You’re a cute little pig.” He wrapped his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “There is nothing wrong with your table manners. We can cry off if you would rather.”

I smiled up at him. “No, there’s no way I’m going to embarrass you.”

“You never could.

“I promise I’ll do my best to be who you need me to be tonight.”

He cradled my face between his hands. “All you have to do is be you, because you are the person I love. As you are.”


End file.
